


【芝诺光】奥卢斯特制光之战士玩偶历险记

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 第一人称，我=光，奥卢斯制作的光之战士人偶里真的住进了光之战士
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 10





	【芝诺光】奥卢斯特制光之战士玩偶历险记

我从黑暗中醒来，身处一个纯黑色的巨大平台上，面前摊着可以当床的书本，仿佛回到了那个充满妖异的图书馆，我有些茫然的舔了舔嘴唇，不知道自己身处何方。说实话我的记忆还停留在和哈迪斯的决战之中，那阵破裂的感觉消失之后我也随之失去意识。

所以这又是哪里。

我摸了摸我的身体一切完好，只是身上的衣服变得简练了许多，背上的剑变成了没有开锋的铁块，这让我有些警惕，毕竟在这样一个未知的地方失去有力的武器实在是过于危险了。我小心的来到平台的边缘，放眼望去这里全都是巨大化的家具，让我有种不妙的感觉，总不能是来到了巨人国。

我得解决一个问题，把我背上的铁块开锋。

桌上有个比我稍高些的水杯，我费劲把它拖过来后爬上去把里面的水泼出来些许引到平台的边缘，打算就着这个利用石制的平台打磨我的铁片。

大概是材质和没有趁手工具的问题，我气喘吁吁的磨了半边剑锋后实在是没有力气继续下去了，好在双手剑不需要多么锋利，我是考虑到这地方庞大到诡异才想着增加一些杀伤力。

我拎着剑来到摊开的书籍前划拉了两下。

…我怎么形容呢，这玩意适合放到我们拂晓的厨房做砍骨头用的大菜刀。

有些饿了。

我扎进水杯里喝了一肚子水，不知道为什么以太空间打不开，不然我现在可以吃点咖啡曲奇填肚子，这么想着我打了个水嗝。

这地方暖洋洋的，我趴在书本上眼皮打架，虽然来到陌生的地方应该保持警惕，但是我实在是太困了。

睡一会…就…

我梦到我在悬挂公馆吃千层蛋糕，琳最近学了不少东西，我现在负责品尝，朋友们围着我等着我的评价，为什么我明白自己在做梦，大概是因为这些蛋糕没味道，口感还渣渣的，我勉强嚼了几下看着琳和桑克瑞德期待的目光，艰难的夸了两句。

可能是我说谎的报应，整个建筑开始振动起来，一阵拉力把我提到半空中，晃得我刚喝下去的水都要呕出来。这种感觉像魔导拘束装甲，我艰难了醒过来下意识挥着我的武器，斩到了一个坚韧的东西，我睁开眼，是一张巨大的脸，细腻的皮肤被我划了伤口，正在缓缓的溢出血珠。

我再熟悉不过了，是芝诺斯的模样，他放大了的天眼都是这么的欠扁。

我现在的高度和他蓝眼睛持平，男人明显有些危险的眯起了眼，介于他是我在这个巨大世界第一个也是唯一熟悉的人，我干巴巴的叫了他一声。

“芝诺斯。”

他的瞳孔有一瞬间的放大，接着笑了起来，好在这声音听来只是正常的大小，我把下意识捂耳朵的手放了下来，接着就看到他把伤口上的血液用手抹了，糊了我一脸。

就算我及时扭头躲避也还是有一些进了我的嘴巴里。血液火辣辣的刺痛了我的口腔，有东西在我的体内膨胀发热，这感觉转瞬即逝，我还是察觉到了。啊呸呸呸，这家伙搞什么。

“奥卢斯还是做了些有用的东西，你说是不是，挚友。”他询问我，把我放到了平台上，我刚才观察了一下，那应该是芝诺斯的桌子，我有些心虚的看着他书上几个坑坑洼洼的地方，大概率是我梦里吃的千层蛋糕。

好在他并不在意，用通讯珠吩咐了些东西，就坐下来扒拉我。这人一根手指都有我半张脸大，明显他才是正常的模样，我大概率是套在一个什么魔法制品或者加雷马的机械里了，这是我根据从前制作各种人偶的经验分析出来的。

他一直用手戳我让我烦不胜烦，抓住机会咬了他的指尖一口，当然，从他的表情来看这根本不痛不痒，反而觉得有趣似的又揉了我的脸，收回去的时候蹭了些血痂。

我现在的形象估计是不太好，但是芝诺斯目前大概率会是我这个状态的衣食父母，我最好别惹他。光之战士能屈能伸，现在先从和衣食父母要点食物开始。

我学着以前任务遇到过的女孩子的模样抬头看坐在桌前的他，可怜巴巴的和他说我饿了，虽然形象不行，但是论可怜我一定是最可怜的。

…他为什么脸红了。

认识到这一点的我瞳孔地震。

我可能眼花了，仔细一看芝诺斯还是正常的模样，他趴在桌子上和我对视还时不时拨弄我的头发，呼出的气息暖烘烘的还带着湿意，我又开始犯困了。

好在侍从及时送了食物过来，加雷马的仆人们受过良好的训练，从他们对明显就不是正常玩偶的我熟视无睹的样子，我就得夸夸他们。

只是目前有个难题摆在我面前。

可能他们以为是皇太子要吃饭了，导致我面前的份量不但丰盛还大得惊人。芝诺斯光是餐具都比我长出一段，我只得在心里对我的双手剑说了一句抱歉，把它抽出来刷刷几下。

怎么说呢，果然还是应该送回拂晓的厨房砍骨头。

好好的烤新薯被我砸成了泥，好在房间的主人也没有看戏的想法，大发慈悲帮我把皮和新薯泥分开，还切了几片肉排。看得出来他没有伺候过人，我捧着有我脸那么大的肉陷入了沉思。

算了，好香，我的底线逐渐下降。

吃完之后看着我沾着肉汁的衣服和和双手。

我尽力了，虽然我是个冒险者，也是个爱干净的冒险者。我跑去把桌子上的书踢到了杯子旁边，靠着它垫脚把上身埋进里面洗了洗，芝诺斯吃着东西饶有兴致的看着我忙来忙去的样子，那眼神搞得我警惕的看了他一眼，生怕他对我做点什么。

万一他一时兴起又想摸摸我怎么办，这个小身板可经不住折腾。我很有危机意识的抖了抖身上的水走到了桌子的另一侧。

这房间里暖气充足，我又想睡觉了。我把身上的湿衣服晾到了芝诺斯的笔杆上，找了个堆文件的角落窝着睡。我其实算是自欺欺人，这桌子对他来说也就一般大，想抓我出来岂不是轻而易举，但是我也管不了这么多了，醒过来我的精神就不太充足。

算了，衣食父母，想做什么就做什么吧。

估计是睡得太死以至于后来我没发觉芝诺斯揣着我离开了房间，最后是交谈声把我吵醒的。四周黑漆漆一片，我几乎以为我被芝诺斯扔垃圾桶里了，我从这个温暖的布袋里爬出来冒了个头，迎面就是坚韧的肉墙，还能听到砰砰的心跳声。

我明白这是哪了。

我对我们的目的地好奇得很，打算看看外面的世界，这人的紧身高领毛衣材质还算是好攀爬，我动作这么大他都没有阻止我的意思，就当作他是默认了。出了衣领就是昏暗的走廊，我有时怀疑加雷马是不是个绿色环保国家，灯开的这么暗是为了省电吗。

我揪着芝诺斯的头发借力坐上了他的肩膀，这人长得比一般加雷马人都要高大强壮，导致这里的视野十分开阔，沿路的人们恭敬的垂下头，也就没有人会注意到皇太子殿下肩膀上坐着个奇怪的人偶。

但是我错误估计了一点，既然我听得到交谈声，那么应该有人是看着芝诺斯对话的。果不其然，我一回头就看见之前在阿拉米格皇宫被我揍得鼻青脸肿的奥卢斯眼神亮晶晶的看着我。

他那种探索的眼神好像把我透视了似的，寒毛直竖，根据芝诺斯的说法我这身体还是他做的，虽然都是男人没什么好说的，但是总有一种晚节不保的感觉。

我下意识的搂着芝诺斯的头发又靠近了他一点，就看到这家伙心情很好的样子露出了微笑。

诶，不知道什么事情又让他心情好了，我只觉得我的心情不太美妙。

额，现在有一个问题就是，我衣服拿去晾他并没有帮我收回来，所以我现在身上没有上衣。

我只能把芝诺斯的头发拢了拢卷在身上，虽然形象不太好但是还挺暖，这家伙的发丝滑溜溜的，像我以前用茧做的布料。我才不管他头上卷了个玩偶有多滑稽，反正暖的是我，丢人的是他嘻嘻。

我发现了，我来到这个地方好像有些放飞自我，大概是因为我在这不是光之战士不是暗之战士也不是谁的英雄，我就是芝诺斯养的小人偶，短短的几个小时我就品味到了一个道理。

不用干活，真的很爽，感谢我的对手芝诺斯，希望以后天天都能吃了睡睡了吃。

芝诺斯把我带到了一个有些类似于工作室的屋子里，里面的人们安静的忙碌着，他给我解释奥卢斯制造我的时候有我的各种数据，现在这些人就是为我制造生活用品，一会就给我拿新的衣服。

我坐在他的肩膀上，兴奋得两眼发亮，虽然已经说过一次了，但是我还是要感叹，在加雷马真的好快乐，我愿意一辈子在这里混吃混喝。

我带着些感谢性质的摸了摸他的侧脸，这家伙的脸肉乎乎的，我都没什么用力就陷了下去。心情好的不得了的我看着这个战斗狂都顺眼了许多，真不愧是我的好兄弟芝诺斯。我单方面在心里和他拜把子。

芝诺斯好像很诧异我会摸他的脸，用手背蹭了蹭那个地方，关节处正对着我，为了躲避这个家伙的意外袭击，我只能往后倒进他的头发里，卷着我的发丝随着重力垂下，带着我一咕噜就往下滚。

我从他背上翻滚着下落，翻江倒海的感觉让我几乎呕出来，好在皇太子反应很快的接住了我，那种天旋地转的恶心感让我此刻只能无力的瘫在他的手心。

可能这就是富贵生活会带来的一点小烦恼吧。

呕。

我不会真的吐在他手上，只是这人的手心暖洋洋的让我想在上面多瘫会，直到我的衣服送过来才有些不情愿的爬了起来，这样的不情愿也很快被我抛之脑后。

主要是因为，新衣服，太酷了。

我喜滋滋的换上之后发现还镶了小型魔晶石，这工艺精细得我为之赞叹。

送过来的衣服堆里翻了翻发现加雷马的匠人们还准备了武器，大剑挥出去，打飞了桌上的蜡烛台，然后我帅气的收回了双手剑，脸上笑意止不住，勉强算是有一些战斗力了，虽然有些微不足道。

我的快乐时刻就这么到来了。

桌子上的小物件被砸得七零八落，回过神来的我突然有些心虚的看向房间的主人，没想到他只是看着我并没有责怪的模样，搞得我有些不好意思的转身扑进了他放在桌上的掌手中，抱着他的手指说谢谢。对不起了埃斯蒂尼安，这人以后和你并列好兄弟排行榜第一名。

金发的加雷马男人心情很好的眯着眼睛揉我的脸，在我要反抗的时候告诉我奥卢斯在给我开发交通工具，以后我可以在房间里想去哪里就去哪里。

请，请随意揉。我快速屈服于金主的力量，主动把脸送到了芝诺斯的手上。

“虽然不能再和你战斗，这样似乎也很不错。”这人一边玩我的脸一边笑着同我说话。唉，他这么喜欢我的样子，小时候估计是没怎么玩过玩具，不然怎么捧着一个人偶能够这么快乐。我决定多陪他玩会，希望奥卢斯用的材质不会变形。

“来吧芝诺斯，手握拳，”我对他招了招手，决定带他玩一下那个，他有些不明所以的伸出手，这个加雷马皇族的身材高大，手也有我整个人那么长，握起拳头来像一堵小墙，我伸出手和他对了对拳头，“今天开始我俩就是好兄弟了，你之前不是总叫我挚友吗，你也来做我的挚友。”

我想和他亲近的想法似乎是表现得太露骨了，这人当场空白了表情，随即又很快低声笑了起来，我和他打了这么多场架没见过这么平静的笑容，不禁愣了半天。

诶，我发现我不止馋他有钱，现在还馋他的脸。主要我是他唯一的朋友这个认知让我也想给予他一点什么，结果这家伙表现得让我更加愧疚了。

“果然啊挚友，你实在是很有趣，”他探出一只指头轻而易举地把我推翻在桌上，“你不需要去勉强什么，我也只会有你这唯一一个朋友，其他人还配不上。”

又来了，这人一天天到底在脑补什么东西，我之前同意他加入加雷马的邀请他也说我在演戏，这让我有些生气地抱住那根顶在我肚子上的手指。

“我说，芝诺斯，我可是认真的，别人要想做我朋友我还不同意呢！”我不知道我在期待他有什么反应，反正不会是现在这样的，我气呼呼的借着那根手指的力爬了起来想去房间别的地方走走，结果一阵饱胀感袭来让我黑着脸又回头找他。

“麻烦你带我去一下厕所。”可恶的奥卢斯，做玩偶而已何必这么真实。

芝诺斯这回真的是放肆的笑出了声，气得我踹了他的手一脚然后疼得自己嗷嗷直叫。

不行，你可是光之战士，什么大风大浪没见过，这可是你的金主，冷静，冷静。我这么安慰自己，坐在芝诺斯的手上向着卫生间出发。

这家伙把我放在马桶边上饶有兴致的看着我，我只能露出一个公式化的八颗牙笑容让他给我一个私人空间，皇太子满脸遗憾的为我关上了门。

我以为之前在水晶塔被三头犬吞进去已经够惨了，没想到还有更惨的。翻山越岭用尽全力冲了水我拉下脸皮又把我的帝国专属座驾叫了上来，其实用多了也没什么，之前重建伊修加德的时候艾默里克给我的猩猩坐骑也是这样坐的。

这么想着我又忘掉了刚才那些尴尬的事情，自得其乐的在芝诺斯的手里打了个滚，结果一抬头这人又莫名的在那边笑了起来，我这朋友长得挺好看的，怎么好像脑子有点问题呢。

我以为帝国皇太子应该是很忙的，结果这家伙和我玩了一天完全没有要工作的意思，这不禁让我更加羡慕，不用工作又可以快乐每一天的日子也太爽了，我刚羡慕完，门又被敲开了，穿着军装的士兵送来了一部分文件放在桌子的一角，还把我之前弄得乱七八糟的台面收拾了个干净。看到这个情况我十分善解人意的让芝诺斯去忙，我可以自己做自己的事情。

从来没有打算忙公务的皇太子：？

这家伙不太情愿的抽了文件出来看，看两眼文件又看看我，像极了我以前在幻术师行会学习冥想的时候走神的模样，帝国的继承人这么爱摸鱼，我不禁为之前谈判见过的那位舌战群雄的皇帝感到前途堪忧。

想着我又开始打起了瞌睡，这身体也不知道是什么做的动力，总给我一种精力不济的感觉，屈服于本能的我趴在旁边的书籍上又睡了过去。

可能是精神不好，做了很多光怪陆离的梦，梦里我和芝诺斯结婚了，证婚人还是爱梅特赛尔克，瓦厉斯把他儿子的手交给我的时候脸臭得能杀人，芝诺斯高大的身材把婚纱撑得鼓囊囊的，胸肌被抹胸裙子都挤出了沟，这场面吓得我直打嗝。

无影在说出让十二神祝福这对新人的时候我莫名的觉得有些讽刺，这场艾欧泽亚形式的婚礼以我飞起来和芝诺斯在空中接吻坠机结尾，两米三的人砸在我身上我五脏六腑都要呕出来了。

草。

我挣扎着从梦里醒来发现真的被东西压住了。

芝诺斯又不工作，在用手指玩我的肚子。

加雷马国情堪忧。

我在他的手下扭得像个毛毛虫，如果现在是正常大小我早就一拳过去了，这人到底几岁啊这么喜欢玩娃娃。我现在完全忘了之前打算陪他玩会的想法

金发的加雷马男人托着下巴脸上还带着笑，一只手玩弄着他朋友的身体，如果他的朋友不是只有他手掌那么大画面应该挺不可言说的。

等到皇太子高抬贵手的放过我的时候我已经累得像条死狗一样瘫在桌子上汗流浃背，遥想我前几天还是拳打妖灵王脚踢完美神的暗之战士，现在沦落为加雷马皇太子回忆童年的小玩具。

惨，我好惨。

我含着眼泪胃口大开吃了今晚那顿香喷喷的浓汤配牛排，撑得我半天没法动弹。

主要是太好吃了。

不，不对，主要是芝诺斯一直在给我喂，美食当前我不好浪费。我一边揉肚子一边问芝诺斯我今天怎么洗漱，这家伙刷着神典石神色诡异的看着我，总觉得大事不妙。

等到洗澡的时候，我木着脸看着水面上漂浮的黄色鸭子，陷入了沉思。我记得皇太子二十六岁了，怎么洗澡还要玩具鸭子。

他彬彬有礼的问我需不需要帮助，手上却毫不客气的托着我的屁股送我上了鸭子背。

哦。

我现在才知道这玩意干嘛用的。

或许也是加急定做的，鸭子背部有个浅浅的下陷，可以往里面倒水给我洗漱用，又不至于下沉。可我是谁，我可是拥有祝福的光之战士，区区洗澡水还想淹死我。

可笑。

我围着我的小毛巾站在鸭子上，等芝诺斯进了浴缸打算给他露一手。

皇太子的浴池配合了他的身材，宽敞得很，我站在鸭子上决定热热身，跳了一段布兰德交给我的舞蹈，回过身就发现脱好了衣服的芝诺斯在外面站了许久也没进来。

哼哼，一定是被我的绅士舞蹈迷住了。我催促他赶快进来洗澡，结果他好像有些无语的把我从鸭子背的边缘推回了中间。

“奥卢斯的制作或许是出了什么差错，你怎么会变得如此…”他欲言又止，我却明白了他言下之意，皇太子大概觉得我脑子坏了。

奥卢斯可没问题，他只是做了个壳子，意外进来的我才是注入了灵魂，没见识的加雷马人没见过日常的我才会感到惊讶，本人艾欧泽亚全能战士，利姆萨罗敏萨舞蹈冠军，乌尔达哈最受欢迎角斗士，会的舞蹈太偏门一般人没见过罢了。

我叫他快点进来洗澡，给他看个宝贝。

加雷马人一定没见过能在水里呼吸的人族。

等到他进来的时候我一个破碎冲跳起来扎进了水里，余光看到芝诺斯面色巨变的想要捞住我。

？

。

…这是个按摩浴池，有人使用就会自动启动。

我被强大的水流冲飞的时候脑子里只有一个想法。

我真蠢，让他在外面看不就成了。可能我脑子里还残留着玩水就要大家一起玩的想法吧。

电音蟑螂在吗，给皇太子来个记忆回朔套餐。

我晕头转向的被捞出来包进了毛巾里放在一边看他洗澡，芝诺斯一副不让我踏进浴池一步的模样让我有些尴尬。

你听我解释，这只是个巧合真的不是我脑子坏了。

光之战士风评今日被害不知道第几次。

我裹着小毯子睡在他枕头边的时候抹了抹眼角不存在的眼泪。

或许是地暖温度太高，我热得醒来想要去喝水，绸面的枕头让我一屁股滑落到了床面，迷迷糊糊的爬上床头柜的杯子前喝了满肚子水，可身上的燥热却没有缓解。

啊啊，搞什么。

我烦躁的扒了上衣趴在冰凉的桌子上，怎么会这么热。

涨痛的感觉充斥了全身，我都要错觉自己是在红玉海的岩浆上被翻烤。

玻璃杯被打翻落在了地面，一定很吵，真是对不起芝诺斯，我实在是太难受了。我迷迷糊糊的想着，就被人捧了起来。

我白天还觉得这家伙的手很暖，现在倒是凉飕飕的了。我瘫在上面虚弱的叹了一口气，勉强睁开眼，看到那人面色焦急的联系医疗部门。

诶，修玩偶也用不着医生吧。

奥卢斯顶着乱糟糟的头发赶来，给我检查了一番之后严肃的宣布我可能是晚上吃多了，这个身体可以把食物和水晶转化为能量，吃多了的后果就是能量没地方发散只能转化为热能释放出来。这位研究狂人表示这个身体本来只是个普通玩偶，现在装了一个灵魂进去可能还会有其他问题，得再给他一些时间研究一下，然后拔腿就跑生怕芝诺斯不喜欢这个结果拔刀砍他。

我很尴尬的趴在芝诺斯的手上假装自己真的只是个玩偶，现在不觉得热了，反而觉得胀痛，加雷马男人凉丝丝的手指帮我揉着身子，安静的房间里就听到他的呼吸声和柴火噼啪的声音。

…不对。

加雷马科技发达得很，哪里来的壁炉。

我惊恐的发现这个声音是从我身上发出来的。

世界在我面前变大，小小的睡裤撕拉一下就碎成了沫。

而我。

以一个尴尬的姿势趴在芝诺斯的怀里，他的手托着我的兄弟，凉丝丝的，还挺爽。

我硬了。

一切声音在我耳边无限放大，包括芝诺斯的心跳和我吞口水的声音。我一抬头就是他的脸，近得都能看到毛孔和颤动的睫毛。

穿着睡袍的皇太子挑了挑眉，手上顺势撸动着我的兄弟，凑过来亲吻我，这感觉让我爽得头皮发麻在他手里直蹭。

我的大脑在这一刻清空了，只剩下一个目的。

我想搞这个男人。

之前的燥热又涌进了身体里，我反客为主去舔他的嘴唇。说来不好意思，在这之前我还是个没谈过恋爱的处男，平时跑腿跑得我自撸都很少。

我毫无章法的在他的嘴上作怪，学着书上的知识把手探进了他的浴袍里。

嗯…我应该是上面的吧。我有些心虚的摸着那根几乎握不住的东西僵住了身体。

芝诺斯突然就开始笑了起来，把我压倒在被子上。

“想试试么，挚友，你似乎对它很满意。”他用鼻尖亲密的蹭着我，甜蜜的声音让我的兄弟硬得发疼，被他注意到之后熟练的用手指在上面打转。

这让人感到羞耻又兴奋，我把东西往他的手里蹭，暂时把他巨大的肉棒抛之脑后，想要得到一时的欢愉。

他的拇指伸进我的嘴里，接着是食指，中指，舌头被手指玩弄，还探向了喉咙口，呕吐感和合不上的嘴巴让我的口水溢出嘴角，这反而令我更加兴奋，肌肉绷紧了就想射出来。

结果芝诺斯掐住了根部，不让我发射。

看着他漂亮的脸，我终于明白我是被拖进了一个叫做欲望的地狱。

沾了口水的手指摸向了后方，冰冰凉凉的，异物的侵入让我难受得想要挤出去，直到他摸索到了我的某个奇怪的开关。

想射精的感觉几乎把我的兄弟涨裂，我神志不清的恳求他让我射出来，在他说出接下来要让我主动的时候没有考虑后果就答应了。

爽完的结果是，我不知道接下来应该怎么做。

微乎其微的常识告诉我需要扩张和润滑，可是我根本就没有那种东西，只能就地取材把芝诺斯撸出来的，我的精液用来探路。那些粘稠的东西也没有多少，从他的手上刮下来抹在我的手上还不够两根手指。只是这人看到我的举动之后呼吸沉重了许多。

屁股得翘起来才方便。

好在这人之前已经用手进去过了一次让我方便许多。

我趴在他的腿间努力把手伸向后方艰难的扩张，这种自己强奸自己的感觉让我头皮发麻，肉棒也站了起来。

…不会吧，我真的不是变态。

芝诺斯上身靠着床头柜看着我，突然就开始自己撸动了起来，我有些不怀好意的去舔弄他的卵蛋，这人闷哼一声加快了手上的速度然后射在了我的脸上。

这突如其来的天降甘霖让我愣了神，皇太子毫不在意的用睡袍给我擦了擦脸把我拉了起来，手指离开屁股还发出了啵的一声，让我涨红了脸。

我被这人亲得喘不过气来，好不容易结束之后他又去吸我的胸膛，滑腻的感觉让我从尾椎骨升上来一股子触电感。

或许是看吸不出什么东西，芝诺斯有些不满足的从我的胸前抬起头来，俊美的脸上满是欲望，蓝色的眼睛对上我，里面仿佛有漩涡一般，我看得有些出神。

“还能作怪的话，想必也是准备好了吧？”

我有些听不清他说了什么，直愣愣的点头，滚烫的肉棒抵上屁股的时候才明白发生了什么，这完全不是能吞进去的尺寸，而且他为什么硬得这么快啊？？？

惊恐让我硬起来的兄弟都有些萎靡，巨物挤进来的撕裂感疼得冷汗都下来了，直到他完全进入的时候我第一反映是里面是不是已经裂开出血了。

小鸟疼得缩成了一团，我被翻起来坐在这人身上，高大的加雷马男人的巨物更加深入的插进我的身体，碾过我的开关让我头皮发麻。

我不争气的又硬了。

又疼又辣的感觉伴随着他的抽插又带了一丝快感，爽得我几乎都要哭叫出来，持久力令人的加雷马男人还是不射，我的声音中又夹杂了一些他应该叫人给他看看鸡儿是不是有毛病的咒骂。

姿势不知道变了多少个，嗓子都叫疼了，一波又一波的精液灌进我的肚子里，饱胀的感觉给我怀孕的惊恐，不停被顶弄的身体内部传来了尿意，在我的恳求之下芝诺斯终于有些不情愿的把我抱了起来带去厕所。

但是他没有拔出来。

我站都站不稳，抖着手扶着马桶边缘，尿意和快感让我是在是忍不住，被这人干尿了。羞耻感让我绷紧了肌肉，又是一波热感，芝诺斯再次射在了我的身体里。

我感觉到喘不过气来，终于昏了过去。

等到我冷汗连连的猛的从床上醒来，发现自己还是在悬挂公馆里，脸上掉下来一个宠物玩偶。刚才的憋闷感或许只是自走玩偶趴到了我的脸上。

我抹了一把冷汗不明白为什么会做这样一个梦，但是低下头看到掉在被子上的玩偶和屁股里溢出的冰凉液体让我彻底僵硬。

小巧的芝诺斯赤裸着身体躺在我的被子上呼呼大睡，身上的咬痕和屁股里的东西，让我看清了现实。

…

我可以把这个芝诺斯丢出去吗。


End file.
